


They sometimes forget I’m flesh and blood

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Night is darkest just before the dawn [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Wayne, Barry is a vigilante, Barry is adopted by Bruce Wayne, Mind Control, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging FlashZoom for obsessive reasons, Thunderbird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Barry was a runner.He ran from every problem he had instead of accepting them.He ran away from foster homes more times than she could count.He ran away from the Wayne house the night Jason disappeared.He ran to Central after the Court of Owls.Now that things in Central were difficult, he ran off once again. If she didn’t find him, she was almost positive he wasn’t coming back.~~~~~~Part Two of my Barry Wayne series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me FOREVER to get this started. I kept thinking of the different places where Barry went--Fortress of Solitude to hide from the world with Kara and Clark, Qurac with Grodd, back to Gotham, or maybe even taking Etrigan up on his offer (jk he would NEVER betray Len that way). Then, I finally realized there's only one place Barry would go because he still has a mystery to solve that he can't let go. I hope you all LOVE THIS!

It took Iris a few days to get over the shock of Eobard’s return and then death at Barry’s hands. She was still reeling from the confrontation between her and Barry, but her dad pulled her close that night and reminded her that Barry would forgive her. He was her best friend, after all. 

 

So, a month and a half after the Thawne incident, she decided to stop by his office at Wayne Enterprises, only to find it locked. 

 

“Excuse me?” Iris turned to see a red-haired woman with glasses and a power suit striding towards her. “Can I help you?”

 

Iris smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I was looking for Barry.” 

 

The woman--Caroline Crown, she remembered Barry calling her--looked Iris over, before her face lit up. “Iris West! That’s where I know you. Barry always says such nice things about you. I’m sorry, though. He’s taken some time off for personal matters. If you need something for STAR Labs, I am more than equipped to help.”

 

Iris shook her head. “No...it’s okay. I’ll head to his apartment. It’s a private thing.”

 

Caroline bit her lip and glanced around before leaning in close. “The last time he came in, he seemed very upset. I’m glad he has someone like you to look out for him.”

 

Guilt choked her like a noose, and she couldn’t get out of the building fast enough. She ran to Barry’s building and strode into the lobby, straight to the doorman. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was kicked back behind the desk, drinking a beer and reading a dime store romance. 

 

“Rory?”

 

Heatwave looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Hey, Red. How is it that you’re the first person that recognized a supervillain was the doorman of this building?”

 

“ _ How  _ are you the doorman of this building?” Iris asked. “You’re not planning on robbing it, are you?”

 

Rory snorted. “I wish. Nah, Snart bought the building after Black Mask’s goons kidnapped his boy toy. He’s paying me to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

That sounded like Snart. “I’m here to see him.”

 

Rory frowned. “Snart?”

 

“ _ Barry _ .” 

 

“Oh.” Rory’s eyes went back to his book. “He ain’t here. Packed some shit and headed out a few weeks ago and hasn’t come back. Snart’s taking care of the apartment while he’s gone.”

 

A bad feeling settled in her gut. “Does Snart know where he went?”

 

Rory scoffed. “Think if he did, he’d tell you? From what I heard, you ain’t exactly in a good place with either of ‘em. If I were you, I’d back off. The kid’s anything like Snart, he’ll cool down in a few weeks and come back. Just needs time.”

 

Something told Iris that Barry wasn’t one of those kinds of people. Barry was a runner. He ran from every problem he had instead of accepting them. He ran away from foster homes more times than she could count. He ran away from the Wayne house the night Jason disappeared.  He ran to Central after the Court of Owls. Now that things in Central were difficult, he ran off once again. If she didn’t find him, she was almost positive he wasn’t coming back. 

 

“Just…” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “If you hear from him, can you give me a call? I want to know he’s okay.” She pulled a business card out of her purse and slid it to Rory, who accepted it with a frown. 

 

She headed back out, deep down knowing that she might have ruined their friendship forever.

 

\----------

 

Len came down about a minute after he watched Iris West leave. He wasn’t ready to talk to the Flash about Barry, mostly because he had no idea where he went. All he knew was that the night Thawne kidnapped Barry, he’d fallen asleep with his boyfriend in his arms. The next morning, he’d woken up to an empty bed, with only a note placed on the pillow.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

He knew Barry ran. He should’ve guessed that would happen, should’ve been prepared. Deep down, though, he’d thought that if Barry ran again, he’d take Len with him. Barry had been near silent that night, though, and Len could only imagine what was running through his head. 

 

Still…

 

He strode down the stairs solemnly, Mick giving him an irritated head shake as he did. “Didn’t say that your side-piece was going to bring the Flash up here.”

 

He hummed but didn’t reply, and Mick shook his head. 

 

“You look like shit. When was the last time you shaved?”

 

“Couple days ago.” 

 

Mick rolled his eyes. “Maybe this’ll cheer ya up. It came this morning.” He reached in his desk and pulled out an envelope, stamped with international postage and stamped ink that read a two weeks ago. It was addressed to him, but the return address made him smile. 

 

_ Logan Animal Sanctuary.  _

 

He tried not to look too eager as he ripped it open and pulled out what was inside. There was a letter, but the first thing he looked at were the stack of pictures.

 

The first one was of an open plain. There were a variety of animals spread out, living their lives happily. A little boy was in the picture, hugging the neck of a camel. Len chuckled.

 

When he flipped to the next one, his heart lurched. He’d known that Barry got his father off for Nora Allen’s murder, thanks to law school and the unmistakable confession of Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells, but seeing the pair of them standing in Qurac, smiling and happy together for the first time in years...he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

The next picture was a candid of Barry introducing Henry to Grodd. Both seemed unsure, but Barry was smiling ear-to-ear. 

 

There was another of just Barry and Grodd hugging each other. It was Len’s favorite of the stack. 

 

The last picture was of Barry, Henry, Grodd, and who he assumed to be the Logans standing in front of the sanctuary sign. 

 

He pocketed the pictures and looked at the note.

 

_ Dear Len, _

 

_ I’m sorry I left the way I did. I promise it has nothing to do with you. I love you, and when I get home, I will spend every minute proving that to you. But I couldn’t stay in Central. At least, not right now.  _

_ I promised Grodd that I would visit and, with my dad out of prison, there was no better time to keep that promise. My dad has been talking to Marie about staying as their on-site doctor. I hate to say, but having my dad as far away from my life is probably what’s best for him right now.    _

_ I’m leaving in a day or two, but I don’t know if I’ll be heading straight back to Central. There are some other things I need to take care of. _

_ I love you so much. Please stay safe. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Barry _

 

All the sorrow and worry melted away. Len felt a bit stupid for reacting how he had—of course Barry didn’t leave because of him. He had a life besides Len. He forgot that Mick was watching him until he heard an amused snort. 

 

He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and put on a face of ice steel. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

 

A smile broke on Mick’s face. “You’re blushing.”

 

“Am not,” Len argued, turning to head back upstairs.

 

“Like a schoolgirl!” Mick called after him. Len flipped him off as he ran up the stairs. He was overjoyed to hear that Barry was okay, even if he wasn’t coming home at the moment. He wondered what he needed to ‘take care of’, but decided that, knowing Barry, it was probably something he didn’t want to know about. 

 

He was just happy that Barry was safe. 

 

—————

 

Hunter Zolomon loved Westpoint Park. It was a little patch of grass, right on the edge of the river, where he could see the boats passing and the ducks swimming. He spent most of his days at the KCPD, where he worked as a profiler, but every Tuesday and Thursday he took the bus to sit in Westpoint. 

 

His mother, Ashley, took him all the time growing up after his dad was killed in action. He’d met his now-ex Kelly there when he was eighteen. The park was a stable of his life, a calming element in his hectic years. 

 

His watch buzzed, signifying the end of his lunch break. Sighing, Hunter rose to his feet, rolling up his newspaper and slipping it under his arm. When he turned to leave, however, he was knocked to the ground by a body striking his. 

 

His back hit the ground hard enough to nearly knock the air out of him. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” he heard a voice saying above him. He focused his eyes on the figure above him. The man on top of him was...well, he was beautiful. His thick brown hair, lopsided grin, and hazel eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. 

 

The man stumbled to his feet, holding a hand out to help Hunter up. “I’m sorry,” the man repeated. “I was just going for a jog and wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” 

 

Hunter smiled back and shook his head, brushing himself off. “It’s okay. I’ve had my fair share of accidents. Hunter Zolomon.” He held shook the hand he was already holding, and the man’s smile grew. 

 

“Max Mercury. Please, let me buy you a coffee to make up for it.” 

 

\----------

 

In Barry’s ear, there was a chuckle.  _ “Nice one, Bare. Selina would be proud.” _

 

Barry pretended to ignore Jason. It hadn’t been hard to get him on board with his mission, especially since there was a good chance he was going to be able to shoot someone. Hopefully not ‘Jay Garrick’s doppelganger. 

 

_ “All of this because you don’t like the way the guy was talking to Thawne at the fundraiser?”  _ Jason had said when he approached him with his mission, but it was more than that for Barry. It was the strange way he looked at Barry, the way he disappeared whenever Zoom showed up, the mistrust Wells had for him.

 

Another question Jason had was why investigating Garrick was so important since he’d washed his hands with Team Flash. Barry’s answer had been simple--he wasn’t sure that Zoom had washed his hands of Barry. 


	2. Zoom Returns

Iris tried not to think too much about Barry. Instead, she turned her attention to their latest mission--saving Jesse Wells from Earth-2. Originally, the plan was for Barry to stay behind with Caitlin and Jay in case something happened in the city, while she, Harry, and Cisco went to the other Earth and took on Zoom. 

 

“Iris.” 

 

She jerked in surprise. She was sitting on the edge of the treadmill she’d been on all day, trying to get faster, but nothing was working. Jay was standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She wanted to say yes, to lie like she had to everyone else. But, for some reason, she didn’t feel the need to lie to Jay--like he could see through her even if she tried. She shook her head. “No. I’m worried about Barry. No one’s heard from him, not even Snart. I can’t find Detective Reese to ask him, but I feel like something’s wrong. Something’s going to happen to Barry, and I need to be there to help.”

 

Jay walked into the room and sat beside her. “Iris, Barry is a very capable young man. He’s been trained by some of the best fighters and vigilantes in the world. Hell, he took on Zoom single-handed and won.” 

 

Iris shook her head. “That’s because Zoom wasn’t expecting it. He knows about Barry now.”

 

A strange look passed over Jay’s face. “Why do you think that Zoom would go after Mr. Wayne now?”

 

“He told us about his last encounter with Zoom, back at Christmas,” she explained. “He said that Zoom was staring at him like he knew him. I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about it.”

 

Jay nodded. “Zoom is hard to figure out. I mean, he stole my speed and then went after yours, now he’s going after Gotham tech? Maybe he thinks that Barry can get him some if he gets leverage.”

 

Iris bit her lip. That didn’t feel right. If Zoom wanted something, he took it. He didn’t wait for someone to hand it over. She opened her mouth to reply when a shrill alarm blasted through the building. A breach alarm. 

 

Grabbing Jay, she sped into the cortex, where Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells were hovering around the computers. “What’s going on?” 

 

“A breach opened on the corner of Aparo and Dixon,” Cisco said. “Someone crossed over.” 

 

Iris didn’t wait. She flashed into her costume and out the door. 

 

She skidded to a stop feet away from a young woman curled up on the ground. Her hair was dark brown and disheveled. Her dress--which had once apparently had a white top--was covered in dirt and grime. When she saw Iris, the girl flinched away. 

 

“It’s okay,” Iris whispered. Looking to make sure that no one else was around, she removed her cowl, giving the girl an encouraging smile. “My name’s Iris. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

 

She took a step closer, and the girl stayed put. A good sign.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked, dropping to her knees across from her.

 

The girl blew out a shaky breath. “I’m...Jesse. Jesse Chamber-Wells.” 

 

\----------

 

Caitlin started fretting over Jesse Wells the moment that Iris brought her back. Wells ran to her side, refusing to leave even when Caitlin told him she would be okay. Jesse shivered endlessly, every sound making her twitch and jump as she recounted the tale of her abduction.

 

Zoom had attacked her college and taken her as leverage against her father. She was held in a cell at the abandoned rail station. There was another prisoner--a man in an iron mask--but they couldn’t talk to one another. 

 

“Then,” she continued, “he started acting strange. He stopped terrorizing us. He stopped taunting me about how my dad was going to help him become faster. It was like he didn’t care about it anymore. Something else was on his mind. Then, he grabbed two more hostages.”

 

Iris leaned forward in her seat. “That could help us figure out what he’s after now. Who were they?”

 

Jesse shrugged. “They had sacks over their heads when he brought them in, and they were unconscious. One was dressed in a really nice business suit, though, and the other in a purple suit jacket. He seemed really excited about them being there.”

 

Iris turned to Harry. “Do you know anyone on Earth-2 that fits that description?”

 

He shook his head. “I mean, it could be anyone. Hundreds of people wear all kinds of suits. Without a description of their faces, it’s impossible to tell.” 

 

Iris sighed. That was a dead end. She excused herself, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder as she stepped out. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the third number on her list. It rang once, twice, before going to voicemail, like all the other times. 

 

_ Hey, this is Barry. You just missed me--leave a message!  _

 

She hung up, not wanting to leave another desperate sounding message. A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts. 

 

“Hey,” Cisco said, giving her a small smile. “You doing okay?”

 

She nodded, though it was obvious Cisco didn’t believe her. “It’s just…I’m worried about Barry, especially with Zoom changing his game plan. He’s out of the loop now, and Zoom still knows who he is. What if he goes after Barry, and he’s not ready for him?” 

 

Cisco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, all the worry draining from her. “Iris, he’s Batman’s son. We’ve all seen him in action. If Zoom goes after him, he’s going to be in for a big surprise. Nothing’s going to happen to him.”

 

He said it so confidently, Iris wanted to believe him. Still, something in the back of her mind twinged with paranoia, and all she wanted was for Barry to call her back. 

 

\----------

 

Hunter couldn’t believe how entrancing his coffee date was. Max was such a nice guy--a law student from Gotham, visiting with his brother in Keystone. His face lit up when he smiled. He seemed genuinely interested in Hunter’s life and job. It’d been so long since someone had laughed at Hunter’s jokes.

 

There was a sadness to him, though. Something lurking behind those hazel eyes that said Max had been hurt, and bad. 

 

“Enough about me,” he said, after finishing his long-winded story about his college life, “what about your family? I know you mentioned a brother. Do you have any other siblings? Are you and your parents close?”

 

The corners of Max’s smile dipped for a second, and he cleared his throat. “I was actually adopted after my mom passed. I was taken away from my dad and raised far away from everything I knew.”

 

A wistful expression grew on his face. “It was...different, but I had a brother--a different brother, an older brother--and then my new dad adopted the brother I’m visiting. I’ve recently gotten back in touch with some old friends of mine from before my mom’s death.”

 

Hunter frowned. “Yet, you look sad.”

 

Max lowered his eyes to look at the mug in front of him. “I found out that the people I love have been lying to me. They thought they were protecting me, but they were really protecting themselves. I’m not ready to forgive them just yet.” 

 

“But you will forgive them.” He had meant it as a question, but somehow, it came out as a fact--one that Max didn’t argue. 

 

“Where I’m from, you don’t hold grudges long, because tomorrow, you might be strapped to a giant penny or eaten alive by a plant monster.” 

 

Hunter startled, his eyes wide in surprise. “Wow. I’d heard that Gotham was tough, but I’d always assumed those stories were exaggerated.”

 

Max snorted. “I wish. If anything, they’re downplayed extensively.” He took a drink from his mug, and Hunter just stared at him. Max’s eyes lit up for a second, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips. “Hey...you aren’t related to a Joan Garrick, are you?”

 

That...was random. He thought about it and shook his head. “No, that doesn’t sound familiar.” 

 

Max’s smile fell. “Oh. I thought...you reminded me of her. She was a friend of my mom’s before…”

 

Hunter’s heart fell to his stomach. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Max sighed. “It’s okay.” 

 

Before Hunter could change the subject, Max’s phone buzzed. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. “I...I’ve gotta go.” He seemed genuinely upset.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Max nodded, rising to his feet. “Yeah, just family drama, y’know? I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Hunter reassured. “Maybe we can reschedule?”

 

Max gave him a tight smile and nod. “Sounds good. Bye, Hunter.” He rushed out the door, and it wasn’t until he was out of sight that Hunter realized that they hadn’t even traded phone numbers. 

 

\----------

Barry climbed into the back of Jason’s van, tearing off his fake glasses and sitting beside his brother. “Did you get it?”

 

Jason typed away at his laptop. “Yep. Just searching through all the data on his phone. What exactly are we looking for, again?” 

 

Barry grabbed his own laptop. “Not sure yet. Just any sign that he’s shady.”

 

“And, if he is, that means his doppelganger from another Earth is?” Jason glanced over at him. “That’s a stretch, even for us, Bare.” 

 

“I know.” Barry sighed. He opened his laptop and logged in. “But if Jay Garrick is dangerous, I need to know. He’s been too close to all of us. He could put a target on Len’s back, or ours…”

 

“Or Iris’?” Jason snorted. “Even after almost getting you killed, you can still find it in you to forgive.”

 

Barry didn’t answer. Instead, he accessed a program he’d been running since he came to STAR Labs. Jason frowned. “What are you doing?”

 

Barry continued typing away. “I am looking through all of STAR Labs’ records, specifically the ones brought here by Jay Garrick and Harry Wells. I want to know everything I…”

 

He paused. A new file was amongst the ones in the Earth-2 files. It wasn’t conspicuously named--CCSan Records--but it was one that hadn’t been there last time Barry accessed the files. He clicked on it. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the screen, pouring through documents and files, but it was long enough that Jason decided halfway through to leave for food. Barry couldn’t look away from what he’d found, though. He couldn’t believe the truth, even seeing it with his own eyes. If what he read was true…

 

He climbed out the back of the van and ran to where his motorcycle was parked. He should’ve let Jason know where he was going, what he had found, but there was no time. Not when the people he loved were in real danger. 

 

Kicking off, he headed straight for the bridge leading into Central. He broke every speed limit and at least five traffic rules, but he finally made it to his apartment building. He prayed that maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t put Len in danger. 

 

He took the steps two at a time until he finally made it to his apartment door. Throwing open the door, he ran straight through the living room and into the bedroom. When he saw what was waiting for him, all the air kicked from his lungs. 

 

Len was curled up on the bed, face buried in the pillows and snoring quietly. Barry’s heart ached. 

 

God, he was such an ass for leaving like that, without any explanation or even a phone call. Len had probably been worried sick. 

 

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. With a sigh, he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. His boyfriend sniffled, his drowsy eyes blinking open. 

 

“Barry?” 

 

Barry nodded, brushing his fingers across Len’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m home. I’m sorry I left.” 

 

Len clutched the pillow tighter. “I get it. Find what you were lookin’ for?”

 

“Everything that matters I left behind,” he answered honestly. “Go back to sleep, Len.”

 

Len gave him a small nod and closed his eyes, soft snores almost immediately falling out of his lips. He smiled, wondering how he deserved someone as understanding as Leonard Snart. Relief filled him. Len was safe. 

 

He headed out into the living room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to call Iris. Before he could even unlock the screen, however, he froze in place. He wasn’t alone. 

 

Zoom was sitting on his couch, one leg crossed over the other like they were about to watch a movie together or something. When he saw Barry, he reached up and removed the mask. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Wayne,” Jay Garrick said with a small smile. Barry clenched his fists. His weapons were back in Jason’s van. Without them, it wouldn’t take much for Zoom to kill him. But that wasn’t why Zoom was here. He knew that. 

 

“I was right,” he said instead, “about you being untrustworthy. Does Team Flash know yet?”

 

Jay shook his head. “No one even suspects me. No one except for you.” He leaned forward gleefully. “Did you like the present I left for you on the STAR Labs servers?”

 

“You mean your criminal record?” he asked. “Hunter Zolomon, deranged serial killer?”

 

Jay shrugged. “Let’s be honest. You already knew I was lying about my name. If you didn’t, you never would’ve tracked down my doppelganger.” He rose to his feet. “I’ve been watching you, ever since I found out that you were so much more than that spoiled rich boy you pretend to be. When you stared me down in that warehouse, no weapons to protect you, or when you shot down Thawne in cold blood…”

 

Jay--no,  _ Hunter  _ shivered excitedly. “I knew then that you were the ultimate threat. Someone who is just like me.” 

 

Barry’s eyes darted for the closet by the door. His original Thunderbird was stashed just inside, along with his prototype weapons. If he could distract Zoom long enough to get over to it…

 

He started to edge around the room, hoping that Hunter would think he was just trying to get away from him.  “So, what? You were just toying with me? Winding me up for shits and giggles until you killed me? Like you’re planning on killing everyone else?”

 

A cold laugh echoed through the room. “Kill you?” Blue lightning shot out from Zoom and, in seconds, he was in front of Barry, cutting him off. “No, I have much bigger plans for you, Barry Wayne.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Snart, Todd, and Wayne

Len expected to wake up next to a warm, soft body. He remembered the night before so vividly--Barry at the side of his bed, telling him that he was sorry and that Len was all that mattered. When he opened his eyes, though, he was alone. The sheets were cold like they had been every morning since Barry left. 

 

He sat up with a frown. There was no sign that Barry had come home. He climbed off the bed and checked the bathroom, then headed into the living room. Barry’s duffel wasn’t there. His shoes weren’t by the door. There were no empty takeout boxes on the counter like there usually was when he was home. 

 

Len sighed. It’d been a dream. A horribly realistic, heart-wrenching dream. As he plopped down on the couch, he wondered what he was doing. Since when did Leonard Snart-- _ Captain Cold _ \--pine for someone who obviously didn’t care? Maybe he should give up, go back to his safe house and forget all about Barry Wayne. 

 

Something caught his eye under the coffee table. A key with the apartment number etched into it. His first thought was that maybe he dropped his key, but one look at the hooks by the door told him no, his keys were on his ring. 

 

He rose from the couch and bent down to pick up the key. There was only one other person who had a key to the apartment. Barry  _ had  _ been there. Len stood up with a frown. Why would Barry leave? 

 

Len went back into the bedroom and grabbed his cellphone. He shot both Reese and Ramon texts, asking if they’d heard from Barry. 

 

**REESE:** _ Not since Thawne.  _

**REESE:** _ How did you get this number? _

 

**RAMON:** _ No, but Iris has been bugging about him. _

**RAMON:** _ Wait, how do you know my number?  _

 

Len rolled his eyes and gripped his phone tight. So, Barry didn’t go back to STAR Labs, and he wasn’t with his ex (the jealous monster in his chest lowered its head), so where else could he have gone? 

 

Something settled in his stomach--a resolve that he hadn’t felt in months. He’d given Barry his space, given him time, but now, it was too much. He wasn’t some pining boyfriend, sitting around waiting for his vigilante lover to come home. 

 

He was frickin Captain Cold. And he needed to get over his boyfriend running off for two months, pull himself together, and find him himself. 

 

\----------

 

Jason didn’t know where to go when he came back to his van to find Barry and his laptop missing. He’d tried not to panic--maybe he got a wild hair and decided to finally go see Snart instead of moping around about him? 

 

But when he got to the apartment near dawn, he saw that Snart was alone in bed, and there was no sign of his brother. He cursed--he’d lost Barry once, and he wasn’t going to do it again. 

 

He pulled out his burner and typed in a number he swore he never would again. It rang once, twice, and for a second, Jason considered hanging up. Before he could follow through, the line clicked. 

 

_ “Wayne residence.”  _

 

Jason frowned. Not the voice he’d been expecting. “Grayson? Where the hell are Bruce and Alfred?” 

 

_ “Fundraiser. Jason Todd? Why the hell are you calling us?”  _

 

“Forget it’s me calling,” he said. “Barry and I’ve been working on something dangerous, and now I can’t find him. Is he there?” 

 

There was a pause. For a second, he thought Dick wouldn’t answer. Then, he heard the click of the call being transferred into the BatCave.  _ “When was the last time you saw him?” _

 

“Yesterday evening,” Jason answered quickly. “We were researching some guy at STAR Labs, I went to get food, and when I came back, he was gone. His motorcycle, too.” 

 

_ “So he wasn’t taken.”  _

 

“Not from there, but there’s only one place I could think of him leaving to in such a hurry, and I’m perched outside, staring in the window.” 

 

_ “Dammit, Barry,”  _ Dick hissed. Jason could hear computer keys tapping away, and Dick cursed again.  _ “Every camera in two blocks of his apartment building were taken out for ninety seconds last night.” _

 

“Someone lured him here and took him.”

 

_ “In ninety seconds?”  _ Dick asked.  _ “That’s almost impossible.” _

 

A sour feeling settled in Jason’s gut. “Not if you can run faster than the Flash.”  __

 

There was a growl on the other end of the line.  _ “What the hell did you two get mixed up in?” _

 

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even know.”

 

Dick went quiet, the only sound on the other line being clanking metal and shuffled material.  _ “I’m taking the jet to Central. I’ll be there in less than two hours.”   _ He must have known that Jason was going to argue because he quickly hung up the phone. 

 

Jason sighed. He didn’t think that Dick would tell anyone else about him and Barry getting into trouble, but they didn’t exactly have the best record working together. Then again, they both cared about Barry more than anything. If there were ever a reason to work together, it was him. 

 

\----------

 

When Barry woke up, it was from one of the most peaceful rests he’d ever had. His head, however, was heavy and droopy. That could only mean one thing--he was drugged. Again.

 

And kidnapped.  _ Again _ . 

 

He sat up slowly, praying he didn’t throw up, and cursing himself for being such an easy target. 

 

He opened his eyes.. He was in a cave of some kind, laid out on a cot with no chains or shackles of any kind holding him down. He did notice that he was wearing different clothes, though, meaning that someone--probably Zoom--had changed him. 

 

Ew. 

 

He was so sick of waking up in dark places with different clothes after being kidnapped by weirdos. He kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, just missing the bag of Big Belly Burger beside it. 

 

At least he wasn’t dead or being tortured, which was what he’d expected when he saw Zoom sitting in his living room. Though, if he were being honest, the VIP treatment was even more terrifying than being locked away. Zoom dressed him, bought him food, gave him a bed. There were very few scenarios where kidnappers put that much care into their captives, and none of those options sat well in Barry’s stomach.

 

He needed to get out.

 

He rose from the bed and padded across the cold, cave floor in bare feet. There was a huge opening in the side. He ran over, hoping for a quick escape, but those hopes were dashed by the thousand-foot drop into a forest below.  He sighed. So, no getting out that way. 

 

Backing away, he headed towards the large hall that wound away from the main entryway. There was a line of cells with glass walls that stretched to the ceiling. Most of them were empty, though Barry could tell that the one open one that was at the end of the corridor hadn’t been vacant long. 

 

A muffled yell drew his attention. In one cell, a man wearing an iron mask was tapping on the glass frantically. Barry ran over. There had to be a reason this man was locked up. Maybe he could help him escape if he broke him out of the cell. 

 

“How do I get you out?” he asked. 

 

The man didn’t answer, instead continuing to tap at the glass. 

 

Barry took a step back, eyes tracing around the edges of the glass for some way to break him out. There was a seam at the ceiling and walls, but no gap revealing anyway to open it. He cursed. 

 

“You can’t break the glass if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

Barry jumped and spun around to face the voice. He hadn’t even noticed the occupants of the two cells behind him. His jaw dropped, his heart pushing into his throat as he looked on two familiar faces. 

 

One was Len, dressed in a tailored business suit with black curls on his head and glasses resting on his nose. 

 

The other was Jesse, in a purple, open suit with a half-buttoned white shirt on under and a maroon hat on his head. 

 

Barry stumbled back. “What the hell is this?” 

 

“Zoom’s prison, if I had to hazard a guess,” Len said, missing Barry’s meaning. He crossed his arms and leaned against the glass. “How’d you get here?”

 

Barry swallowed around the lump in his throat. “He brought me here. I’m from another Earth.”

 

Jesse frowned. “What the fuck does that even mean ‘another Earth’?”

 

“The multiverse,” Len replied sharply. “Don’t you read the papers?”

 

“Man, I’m from Gotham. I don’t give a damn about the science shit that happens here. All I care about is my business, and right now, that’s gettin’ messed up thanks to all this metahuman shit.”

 

“Why doesn’t  _ that  _ surprise me?” 

 

Barry had a bad feeling about this--doppelgangers of the two men he loved, locked up by his captor. The pair started to argue about something, but everyone fell silent when the room erupted in blue lightning. Jesse and Len both jumped back from the glass, eyes wide with fear, and a black clawed hand fell on Barry’s shoulder.

 

Now that he knew the truth, Barry had no fear. Hunter Zolomon was just another crazy serial killer, no different than any other he’d fought in Gotham. When he turned to face him, he made sure there was no emotion on his face. 

 

Zoom wore his mask, but now, Barry could see Jay Garrick’s eyes behind it. “Hello, Mr. Wayne,” he said. “Welcome to my Earth. I see you’ve met my new guests, Mayor Leo Snart of Central City, and the Don Jess Hawke of Gotham’s Hawke crime family.”

 

Two completely different paths than the ones they’d chosen for themselves on Earth-1: Jesse keeping his father’s name and following in his footsteps, Len becoming one of the stuffed shirt bureaucrats he hated. And neither knew Barry.

 

“Why are they here, Zoom?” he demanded. “Why am  _ I  _ here? I have nothing to give you--no speed, no power, nothing.” 

 

Zoom released him in order to reach back and remove his mask. Underneath it, Zolomon was smiling darkly. “That’s not entirely true, is it?”

 

He took Barry by the hand and, watching his face with anticipation, dragged one of his clawed fingers down his palm. Leo and Jess shouted out as he did, but Barry didn’t even flinch, knowing what Zolomon was trying to prove.

 

When he looked down, there was a deep slice down his hand, one that would probably require stitches. Barry just watched as blood dripped down his hand, but Zolomon’s smile grew. 

 

“You didn’t even feel that, did you? I could’ve sliced your hand in two, and you never would’ve felt a thing.”

 

Barry gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger. 

 

Zolomon’s excitement grew the angrier Barry got. “Yes. Feel that anger, that hate in your stomach. That darkness.”

 

“That’s what you’re after--the electrum. It’s why you stole the sample at Christmas. You think it’ll save your life. It won’t.” 

 

Barry ripped his hand out of Zolomon’s, and the speedster laughed. “You think I took you for your power, but that’s only part of it.” He walked past Barry, clasping his hands behind his back like he was a leader of a new world order. “I am already so close to conquering this Earth, and your Earth will fall once my army is unleashed through the breaches. I will be king of two worlds. Unchallenged by any.”

 

“Congratulations,” Barry snarled. “I’ll practice my curtsy. That doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

 

When Zoom looked back at him, his face softened, and Barry could almost see Jay Garrick hidden in there. “Being completely unchallenged is boring. Being on top is lonely.  At first, I thought of Caitlin--Killer Frost’s doppelganger, with a kind heart and cold mind. I considered Iris, the only one who understood being a speedster and that power. I even thought about Harry, but let’s be honest, he’s only acceptable in small doses.”

 

Barry snorted. That was an understatement. 

 

“Then, you came in. The  _ real  _ you, not that mask you wore to fool the world into thinking you’re something lesser, something purer. When you faced off against me in front of STAR Labs, I knew right then I’d found the one to rule beside me. I saw fury and darkness in your eyes, and a power that didn’t come from any particle accelerator. That coldness in your eyes at the warehouse, staring into my soul...” He shivered with a laugh. 

 

“Just imagine,” he reached forward to brush his fingers against Barry’s cheek, “you, ruling over the Earths at my side, commanding my metas as general of my army. Even now, we’re the same at heart.”

 

“We’re nothing alike,” Barry spat, stepping away from the deranged speedster. “You’re a murdering psychopath.”

 

“And you’re a vengeful vigilante. Tell me--what would you have done once you caught the man that murdered your brother? What exactly did you sell your soul for, die for? What did the Court of Owls promise you?”

 

Something ugly twisted in Barry’s gut. He wanted the Joker dead. He wanted to make him suffer the way Jason had suffered. Even with Jason alive and well, he could watch the Joker be impaled on a pike and wouldn’t feel a twinge of pity. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he lied. “Jason’s not dead anymore. I don’t need to avenge him.”

 

Zolomon laughed, cold and cruel. “Once you let the darkness in, Barry, it’s like hot tar. It sticks to your soul. Even if you’re able to remove it, you’ve either tainted your soul or removed a chunk of who you are. Why deny the dark when you can embrace it? Be who you were raised to be--a dark shadow over a weak city.” 

 

Barry forced himself to look away from the magnetic pull of Zoom’s gaze. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t right about Barry. He  _ wasn’t. _

 

Except, wasn’t that exactly what he’d become? He became a vigilante, not to protect people, but to kill someone who hurt him. He’d unflinchingly watched Len murder his own father. He’d Eobard Thawne without a second thought. Given the chance, he would probably kill the Joker anyway. All that hate had festered in him for so long. 

 

“Kid.”

 

He looked up, forgetting that they weren’t alone. Leo and Jess were watching with rapt interest. Leo was standing at the glass again, his hand pressed against it as he stared at Barry. 

 

“Don’t let him make you a monster.”

 

_ This part of you--the dark, kick-ass, angry side--is just as worthy of love as the seductive, bright, kind side of you.   _

 

Barry clenched his teeth and raised his eyes back up to meet Hunter’s. “No. You won’t make me you. I may have a dark soul, but the ones I love give me enough light to push back against dicks like you.”

 

He expected to be punched, hit, thrown in a cell, knocked to the ground. Instead, Zolomon threw back his head and laughed. “I’m glad you said that. If you’d given in that easily, I would’ve had to reconsider my choice. But you will side with me, and you will lead my army to raze your cities to the ground.”

 

He turned away from Barry and approached Leo and Jess’ cells. Barry frowned. “Why are they here, Zolomon?”

 

“They are your final test,” he replied, dragging his nails across the surface of the glass. Both men watched with masked fear. “You’re going to kill your lovers’ doppelgangers, then you’re going to kill the real things.”

  
  
  



End file.
